This revised application is submitted in response to RFA DK-99-017, Silvio O. Conte Digestive Disease Research Core Center requesting establishment of a Texas Gulf Coast Digestive Diseases Center (called DDC for simplicity). This Center will serve basic and clinical scientists at institutions within the Texas Medical Center (Baylor College of Galveston. Our qualifying Funded Research Base is $9,031, 281 million (direct costs) and includes 34 separate awards from NIDDK totaling in excess of $4,647,452 million (direct costs). Reflecting the goals of these projects, we propose to establish a Center for Gastrointestinal Development, Infection and Injury. This application has developed from a core group of investigators who began interacting formally in 1996 to explore the need and interest in establishing a Center. These interactions were initiated by a Pediatric Training Program in Gastroenterology at Baylor whose faculty now represent key investigators in our proposed Center. Institutional resource commitments in space, funds and personnel support this effort. New positions in both pediatric and adult Gastroenterology for multi- disciplinary, independent faculty to establish new research programs have also been made available. We propose to utilize the Center to facilitate on-going Digestive Diseases research, promote translational research between basic and clinical areas, develop new projects, nurture new investigators, and provide GI educational activities. Support is requested for Basic Science Cores (Morphology, Cell and Molecular Biology, Gastrointestinal Immunology, Integrative Biology) and one Clinical Core (Study Design and Specimen Collection). Pilot/Feasibility and Enrichment Programs to support innovative Programs to support innovative ideas and new investigators in Digestive Disease research and foster collaboration are a key part of our Center. The Center draws together a multi-disciplinary group of investigators, including basic scientists with proven track records of success, and well- coordinated clinical programs dealing with pediatric and adult GI patients. Center leaders are senior scientists-administrators experienced in directing interactive, multi-disciplinary programs. A large, multi-ethnic population of infants and adults with Digestive Diseases emphasizes the need and the opportunities for this Center. Various groups involved in GI research and education in the Gulf Coast Area of Texas have indicated a willingness to work with the Center. The elements are in place for a NIDDK-funded DDRCC to promote coordinated Digestive Disease activities in the area.